Maya's Real or Fake Dad
by kl4ever53913
Summary: Maya's mom has died and she is now living with the Matthews. She now is online chat with a guy who claims to be her father. It isn't her father, but a guy with a criminal and sex offender record. Can her new family and friends stop him before it is to late. Please review and no one saying things bad about the characters no one is getting killed off.
1. Riley and Maya's Lie

Chapter 1: Riley and Maya's Lie

"Today in class we are going to be talking about strangers," Mr. Matthews said to the class as they led out a huge groan.

"Excuse me Mr. Matthews, but we already learned that in school," Lucas said with his hand raised.

"I am well aware that you all did," Cory said to him.

"Then why do it again," Maya said questioning the answer.

"Strangers the ones you meet online that you don't know," Cory explained.

"Dad you know Maya and me well enough to know we don't do that," Riley pointed out.

"Whom were you two chatting with online last night then in your room with the door closed," Cory asked his daughter. Riley slid down in her chair to embarrass to say anything at home.

"Mom and I will continue you this conversation at home with you two," Mr. Matthews said as he watched Maya slid down in her seat too.

That night after school Riley and Maya came into the kitchen to help with getting dinner on.

"You girls didn't tell me how school was today," Topanga said to them.

"Dad embarrassed us like usual," Riley said to her. Maya nodded in agreement.

"What happened," Topanga asked them.

"He accused us of chatting on line to people we don't know with the door closed," Maya answered.

"What were you doing then," Topanga asked them.

"We were chatting with Josh and Morgan," Riley said quickly.

"Really, why didn't Dad and I get a chance to talk to them.

The girls shrugged as they put the dishes on the table. Cory then walked in and smiled at his girls.

"I am home," Cory said to them Riley and Maya ignored him and his wife came over to greet him.

"How was work," She asked him.

"Good and your day," He asked as he kissed her on the lips.

"It was good until the girls said you embarrassed them," She told him.

"Really what did they say," Cory asked.

"You accused the two of them chatting online with people they don't know in front of the class," Topanga answered.

"Did I really, well we were going to talk about chatting with those we don't know online," Cory explained.

Topanga then shook head and went back to finish making dinner and Cory went to change into his sweats he liked to wear after work.

That night the girls sat down with Maya and Riley to talk to them about chatting online with people they didn't know.

"Mom, We won't do it anymore promise," Riley and Maya said in unison. Cory didn't believe them but he decided to drop the conversation.

Later that night as the girls got ready for bed Maya looked over at Riley.

"Do you want to go chat online again," Maya asked her.

"No and you shouldn't either," Riley said.

"Okay I won't," Maya said. As soon as Riley was asleep Maya took out her notebook and paper with the address of the guy who claimed was her dad and wrote him a letter. She told him all about her and school and the family she was living with.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

After Maya wrote the letter she put it in an envelope wrote the address and return address and a stamp on it to mail. She then stuffed it in her bag way down in the bottom so that no one would be suspicious. The next morning on the way to the subway station she pulled out the letter she had written and mailed it.

"What did you just mail," Riley asked getting a little suspicious.

"I mailed a letter to the guy we were chatting with the night before," Maya told her in a whispered.

"You what," Riley screamed in shock of what she had just done. Maya took her glove hand and covered her mouth.

"Quiet," Maya whispered. Riley removed Maya's hand from her mouth and gave her an evil look as the two of them climbed on to the subway and were met by Lucas and Farkle.

"Ladies," Farkle said in his usual voice and Lucas just smiled.

Riley then found a seat far away from her friends and sat down and Maya tried to follow but she wouldn't let her. Maya then turned and went and sat in another seat.

"What is going on," Lucas said when she saw the two girls not sitting together like they always did. Farkle just shrugged and walked over to talk to Riley while Lucas went to the opposite way to talk to Maya.

"Riley are you mad at us," Farkle asked her.

"No just not happy with Maya right now," Riley said looking up at him.

"Why not," Farkle asked her. Riley told Farkle about the other night and the letter that Maya had written. Farkle just stared at Riley in disbelief not knowing what to say.

"Riley your right she shouldn't have done that but it is kind of late now," Farkle said to her.

"Should I tell our parents," Riley asked. Farkle nodded as Riley pulled out her cell phone. She quickly texted her parents and then put her phone away.

Riley then saw Maya walking to her crying.

"I am sorry I did it I promise I won't do it again," She sobbed to her.

"Apology accepted but that still won't get you out of this one," Riley said hugging Maya.

"What do I do," Maya asked as she wiped her tears away. Riley hope and pray that nothing happens," Riley told her. Riley was unaware though of what she had written and had invited him to come see her and how well she was getting along with out him.

That night Maya took out her computer and turned it on and logged in to see if he was on chat so she could tell him that she sent him a letter that told him to respond back. She found him and was just going to tell him not to come and to rip up the letter when Topanga came in not looking too happy.

"Maya Matthews, What are you doing," Topanga said in disgust.

"Chatting online," She said. Topanga shook her head and then turned her computer off and took it out of the room. Maya followed her telling her not to take her computer away from her. When Maya got to the living room Topanga had it on and was reading her things.

"Mom, You're invading my privacy," Maya shouted.

"Not when you are chatting with people online you don't know," Topanga pointed out. She slouched down she had been busted by her mom now and figured Riley had something to do with it. Soon Riley came home with Cory from the store and Auggie following.

"Dad, mom is invading my privacy," She protested.

"Honey," Cory said to his wife. Topanga looked up.

"Girls go unpack the groceries and Auggie go help," Cory then said giving the bags he had in his hands to Maya when she had got up and came over to help.

"Cory, look at what I found all these messages from Maya's computer chatting site.

Cory took the computer and looked at the messages and then called Maya and Riley over.

"Who is this," He asked the girls pointing to a name on the screen. "Someone we have been chatting with," Riley said.

"You two know better and to let us think you were talking to your Aunt and Uncle," Topanga said to them.

"I quit talking to him honest, Maya wrote the letter I told her not too," Riley said. Maya glared at Riley and went on.

"I wrote the letter and mailed it today and mailed it on our way to school," Maya admitted.

"So this letter is going to this guys house do you know what can happen," Cory asked furiously. The girls shook their heads and then Topanga went on.

"If this guy comes he may not be the same guy you think it is, and could harm us," Topanga said.

"I am sorry," Maya said bursting into tears.

"Who do or did you think this was," Topanga asked them. Maya looked at Riley and she knew what to say.

"Maya thought it was maybe her dad," Riley said.

"Well, thanks for letting us know," Cory, said still angry. That night Riley saw Maya pull out her phone and turned it on.

"Now you're going to call or text him," Riley said furiously.

"No, I am erasing his number and texts," Maya said with a smile.

"Maya you better hope nothing happens," Riley said getting into bed.


	3. The Response Letter

Chapter 3: The Response Letter

Maya and Riley entered the apartment after school and checked the mail as they usually did. Riley pulled out all the mail and fingered through it. Maya was looking too and as soon as she saw one addressed to her she grabbed it and slipped it into her bag before Riley noticed. When they got to the apartment Maya hurried to the room she shared with Riley and tore open the letter.

She was reading it again when Riley opened up the door and walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock," Maya said with a scowled look on her face.

"I share this room with you," Riley reminded her. Riley then noticed a paper in Maya's hand.

"What is that," Riley asked trying to get a better look at it. Maya tried to quickly fold it and hide it, but Riley was too quick.

"Maya I warned you," Riley said as she finished reading it. Maya started to jump up to reach it as Riley held it out of her reach. When Maya tried to reach for it again it tore right in half.

"Look at what you did now," Maya said as she looked at the torn half.

"Me, if you hadn't written this letter and sent it to him you wouldn't be in this mess," Riley protested. Maya took the other half from her and tried to tape it back together.

"Girls dinner," Topanga called to them. Maya put down the two halves and went into the kitchen with Riley close behind. It was a quiet dinner until Auggie started to tattle on the two of them.

"Maya got a letter," Auggie announced to their parents.

"Really, who was it from," Cory asked Maya.

"No one I tossed it in the garbage," Maya lied. Riley rolled her eyes knowing it was not even true at all.

"Okay that's good we don't want people to be writing you that none of us know," Cory added.

Once dinner was over there was a knock at the door. Cory got up to answer the door and saw Shawn standing there.

"Come in," Cory said with a smile as he walked in. Maya and Riley were helping in the kitchen when they saw Shawn come in.

Shawn sat down on the couch and started to talk to Cory and a big smile appeared on their faces and then the two of them left together.

"I wonder where they went," Riley whispered to Maya. Maya shrugged and then wiped her hands on the towel near by and went into the bedroom and shut the door and took the ripped paper and taped it back together.

The letter said.

Dear Maya,

It was great to hear all about you and your family. I am so happy to hear that the Matthews adopted you and they sound like such nice people. I am dropping by to see you and maybe you could come back with me to visit and one day live. Signed Dad.

Maya smiled her dad was going to come see her and maybe she would live with him. She was very much excited but couldn't tell her family or her friends.


	4. Going for Help

Chapter 4: Going for Help

Maya went to put the letter back into the envelope when she noticed that it was addressed to her but hadn't realized that he had forgotten to put a return address on.

"Dad forgot to put a return address on this," She thought to herself.

"How did I get his address," She thought to herself. She then remembered he gave it to her without even knowing if she wanted it. She had wanted his address but not right away. When he gave it to her, she had decided to write him.

The next day at school Maya was talking with Riley, Farkle and Lucas when the bell rang for class and they turned around in their chairs to listen to the teacher.

"To review what we have been talking about?" Cory asked the class. The whole class sat their silently not raising their hand and this made Cory suspicious.

"Is no one even paying attention," Cory asked his class in astonishment. Finally Luke and Farkle raised their hands.

"We were talking about online chatting," Farkle finally said once Cory called on him.

"Thank you, Farkle," Cory said with a nod.

"It is very dangerous," Cory explained to them.

"Is it really," Riley asked her dad? Cory then looked carefully at his daughter and Maya.

"Is there something you want to say in front of everybody," Mr. Matthews asked his daughter. Riley thought here was the chance to tell her dad the whole truth but then decided not to and shook her head. Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

That night Maya pulled out the letter with the envelope and wrote a new letter to him. Once she wrote it she folded up the letter put it in a new envelope and mailed it the next day before Riley would catch her. She then went back into the apartment to eat before school.

On the way to school Riley and Maya were chatting when Farkle and Lucas met them up with them.

"Mr. Matthews sure seems to know all about online chatting," Lucas said to the group as they got on to the subway.

"Dad reads and a lot of news about it," Riley said to them.

"Why did you ask if it was dangerous," Farkle asked.

"I just wondered," Riley answered. Maya then knew soon her own friends and everyone else would trap her if she fessed up but she didn't want too.

That night Maya finally decided to fess up to someone but not to her parents or Riley. She slipped out the door and down the hallway to her old apartment where Shawn and Angela were now living. She knocked on the door and waited and soon Shawn opened the door.

"Shawn can I talk to you," Maya asked him.

"Sure you know you always can," Shawn said bringing her into the living room. Maya then pulled out a ripped piece of paper that had been taped together and folded next to an envelope and handed it to him.

"What is this," Shawn asked her.

Maya looked down at her feet before she could answer.

"Our class has been talking about strangers, and I have been and I met this guy online who claims to be my dad, I wrote him and he wrote me back," Maya answered.

"You know this is very dangerous," Shawn said. Maya nodded and then wiped her tears off on her sleeve. Shawn then read the letter and looked up afterwards.

"Why did you come to me and not to your new parents," Shawn then said. Maya shrugged. She loved them very much but she was scared and already started to dig herself in a deeper hole.

"I am not proud of my self," Maya then told him. Before anymore was said Angela came in from being at her classes in college while trying to become a lawyer too like Topanga.

"Hi honey," Angela called to him.

"Hi Angela," she heard him say as she walked into the living room to see Maya sitting there.

"Well, Maya good to see you," Angela said. Maya looked up trying to smile with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What is wrong," Angela asked her as she came to give her a hug.

"I am in trouble," Maya said. Angela looked at her and at her husband. Maya than sniffed and told her the whole story.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

The three were talking when there was a knock at the door. Angela got up and went to answer it.

"Have you seen Maya," Maya heard Topanga say. Maya knew right away if she didn't come clean now she never would.

"I am here," Maya called to her.

"Well Maya come on its time for dinner," Topanga said with a smile when she walked into see her sitting on the couch.

"Before we go I got something I would like to say," Maya said to her. Topanga came and sat down by her and brushed Maya's hair away from her face.

"I wrote a letter to my dad that I was talking to online and he sent me one back with out a return address," Maya said taking it from Shawn and giving it to her. Topanga read the ripped letter and saw the envelope and looked at Maya in disbelief.

"This morning I sent him a new one," Maya added.

"Maya, you know better" Topanga scolded her. Maya looked down again and then got up and ran into the bathroom and shut it. Topanga got up and walked to the bathroom door and turned it and opened it.

"Maya, I am not going to hurt you at all," Topanga tried to assure her. Maya looked and saw a big smile on her. Maya ran over and gave her a hug.

The two of them then said bye to Shawn and Angela and walked down to the hall to their apartment.

"How did you know where I was," Maya inquired.

"I looked all over the house and then Auggie said he saw you leave and then I decided to head there to see if Shawn or Angela had seen you," Topanga explained.

"I guess I need to tell dad the truth," Maya said referring to Cory. Topanga nodded. Once inside Maya saw Cory doing some schoolwork.

"Can I talk to you," Maya asked.

"Yes," Cory said putting down his work. Maya walked over and told him everything and showed him the letter and Riley was in the background smiling.

"Well, now that we know we are going to have to find out about this guy," Cory said.

Maya then hugged Cory and he hugged her back.


	6. Investigations Begins

Chapter 6: Investigation Begins

Days went by and Maya was waiting for a sign or anything about her dad from her new mom and dad. One day finally came when Topanga had found information on Maya's dad.

One Saturday Topanga called Maya over to her where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, I found information on this guy Marvin Hart you have been talking to," Topanga told her.

"So what is the verdict," Maya asked her.

"Not good," Topanga answered. Maya looked sadly at her hoping that it was wrong.

"Well this Marvin Hart is a criminal and sex offender," Topanga. "What is he doing then online and out of jail," Maya asked still convinced it was her real father.

"I really don't know," Topanga said hating to see Maya disappointed.

"Now I really wish I hadn't gone and got myself into this," Maya said as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Maya then stood up and walked into the bedroom that she shared with Riley and took her laptop and onto the chat room she was in and was just going to deactivate her account when she saw a message that came to her from the guy she was talking to. She thought about responded and strongly decided against it and then she deleted her account from her chat site. She was just logging off the computer when Riley came in.

"Riley I deactivated my chat account," Maya announced to her.

"That is great," Riley said with a smile.

"Yeah, I decided not to try and get into any more trouble," Maya said as her mobile phone started beeping. Maya looked down and saw that there was a text message.

"So now you're done chatting with him and now your texting him," Riley said when she saw Maya with her phone. Maya shook her head and deleted the text. The cell rang and Maya let it go to voice mail. Riley tried to grab the phone away from her. Maya was to quick as she hugged it close to her. Riley then stormed out of the room and a little bit later Auggie came in.

"Can you color with me," Auggie asked her.

"Sure," Maya said and stood up and the two of them walked over to the table in the living room where the crayons and color were sitting.

While the two of them were coloring Cory came home from a meeting at work.

"Daddy," Auggie said when he looked up and saw him. He then put his crayon down and ran over to him. Cory picked him up and squeezed him tight and then put him down.

"Maya you haven't been online chatting again have you," Cory asked.

"No I did go on but I did it to deactivate my account," Maya said with a smile.

"Good," Cory said to her. Riley then came into the living room from the kitchen and saw her father.

"Hi dad," She said walking over to her dad to hug him.

"Cory your home, can we chat," He heard his wife call.

"Yes coming," Cory called to her.

The two of them came into the living room and explained to the kids about the Marvin Hart.


	7. Maya Gets Kidnaped

Chapter 7: Maya gets kidnaped

"Well I have been going through court documents and found this out about Marvin Hart," Topanga said to the kids and Cory handing him the documents.

"What is this," Cory asked as he took the files from her.

"Read it and find out," Topanga said. Cory flipped through the pages and his eyes grew wide open when he saw the findings.

"This is a great reason why no one should be chatting online with people they don't know," Cory said to the girls and Auggie.

"What does it say," Riley asked him.

"This says that Marvin Hart isn't a good guy, he has a large criminal record and is a registered sex offender," Cory said. Maya felt a huge lump in her neck as he read it. She had already confessed but she didn't know why she was still feeling so guilty.

One day she was walking home from school and as she was talking to Riley she felt something or someone tried to grab her. Every time she turned around though there was no one there.

"Weird it is like someone is following us but I turn around and no one is there," Maya whispered to Riley.

"Probably Lucas and Farkle playing around," Riley told her as she took her arm. Maya just nodded in agreement and then the two of them went up to the apartment.

Riley went to the bakery downstairs to get bread that was needed for that night and so Maya went on to get the mail and meet her in the apartment when suddenly out of nowhere a guy came around and grabbed her. Maya tried screaming for Riley but she had still been in the bakery so she didn't hear her squeals for help.

"Let me go," Maya said trying to pull herself away from him.

"I am your dad," You said you wanted me back in your life," He said taking a handkerchief and tying it around her mouth and then took some rope and tied it around her hands and then proceeded to drag her out the door and down the street.

Riley had just came out of the bakery as she saw Maya being dragged by an unknown guy.

"Maya," She screamed as she tried to run after her. Riley was quick but was soon out of breath before to long. Huge tears rolled down her face now not sure what to do. She then ran back to the bakery and grabbed her things and ran into the apartment and up to the apartment she lived. When she got into the apartment she lived she raced in and put the bread on the kitchen table and ran with her bag and the bag she found that was Maya's and ran into their bedroom and put it down. She then went to see if her mom was home yet. When she saw that no one was home she panicked and then remembered that Shawn or Angela were always home. She then ran out of the apartment and down the hall to bang on the door.

Shawn opened the door to see a frightened Riley.

"Shawn, Maya and I were coming home and I stopped to get some bread at the bakery and she said that she would meet me upstairs. The next thing I know I come out seeing her being dragged by a guy and I ran but I couldn't run any faster or stop them," Riley said as she started crying again. Shawn then brought her into his apartment and gave her a big hug.

"Where are your parents and brother," He asked her then once he got her to stop crying.

"They must be at work still and Auggie must be with Ava and her mom," Riley said.

Shawn then picked up his cell and quick called Cory.

A few rings came and Cory got on.

"Hello," Shawn heard him say.

"Cory, this is Shawn I have Riley over hear and she needs to talk to you," Shawn said and then he put Riley on. Once Riley told him the whole story Cory told Riley to stay with Shawn and he would be right home and he would call his wife right away.


	8. Scared

Chapter 8:

Maya was being dragged down the street as she was screaming for Riley to hear her but she was getting farther and farther away. She was then dragged to his junky car and he pushed her into the back of the car and then slammed the door close putting the childproof lock on it. He then climbed into the driver seat and slowly drove out of the city and as soon as he was out in the middle of nowhere he speeded all the way to his house. Maya still was trying to get loose when he stopped at his house.

Marvin went around the car and her out and took the handkerchief out of her mouth and she tried to talk to him but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. He then took her up to a room that was dark and dirty. He got her in there and shut the door muttering to himself as he walked away, but Maya couldn't make out the words. She struggled a little but more and was finally able to get her hands out of the rope and then she bent down and untied her the rope from her feet.

"I am free now to get out of here and back home," Maya thought to herself. She ran to the door to turn it but it was locked. She then tried the window but that wouldn't budge and she looked around to see how to open it but then noticed it was painted shut. She sat down and felt for her cell phone to call Riley or Shawn but her phone wasn't where she thought it was. Then she remembered she put it in her bag during school hours and forgot to take it out later. Awhile-later Marvin came in by her and sat her down on the cold dirty floor and he pulled a filthy dirty pillow out to sit on it himself.

"Who are you and what to you want with me," Maya asked him as he reached over to stroke her long blonde hair with his noticeable dirty and scabby hand.

"I want to be your father again," He said in the most innocent voice. Maya knew he wasn't her real father but decided to play it safe so she went along with it.

"Why did you leave mom and me when I was a toddler what did I do wrong," She asked as she cuffed her hand to rest her chin on it.

"I went to a bar and got drunk many years ago and I didn't want to hurt your mom or you because I loved you two so much so I took off," Marvin said trying to bring her closer to him. She didn't want any part of it so she tried to push him away but he just leaned closer to her. She then buried her head into her lap to let tears stream down her face. She just wanted to go home she wanted out and to run away back into anyone's arms back in New York City.

"I wonder if anyone cares or is even looking for me," Maya wondered to herself.

Back at the apartment Riley was going through Maya's bag seeing what she could find as clues of where the guy had taken her. She was flipping through pages and the cell phone when there was a knock on the window. She jumped and turned hoping it was Maya coming back but it wasn't. Instead it was Lucas and Farkle was along with him. Riley had a big smile on her face. She opened the window to let them in.

"Where is Maya," Lukas asked looking around the room. Riley shrugged her shoulders as she shut the window down.

"Maybe she's with Auggie," Farkle suggested.

"She isn't here," Riley said as a tear started to trickle down her face.

"We can see that," Farkle said to her.

"Remember when I was telling you about the guy she was writing to and talking to online," Riley said as she sat down on the bay window. The two of them nodded as they sat down next to her.

"Well I went to the bakery today and came back out and there was a guy who was pulling her away and I started running but I lost sight of her," Riley said as more tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Did you tell your parents," Lukas asked.

"Yes they are home now, but we are keeping Auggie with Ava for awhile so we don't scare him," Riley continued as more tears went down her face.

Lucas and Farkle gave her a hug and calmed her down.


	9. Exploring the Upstairs

Chapter 9: Exploring the Upstairs

When Marvin left and shut the door Maya stood up and brushed her self off. She then in the dark room she searched around for something to throw through the glass window so she could escape but it wasn't any use so she walked carefully around the dark room feeling around herself trying to catch a little light. She then heard a creaking sound that made her stop looking and quick sit down. The creaking had stopped as soon as she sat down.

"Maybe it is a loose board that I had stepped on," Maya thought to her self. Maya didn't want anything to do with Marvin and she wanted to so much to escape she missed her new family and so badly wanted to be in Riley or Topanga's arms.

Back in New York City Riley forced herself to go on to school with out Maya going with her. She knew kids would talk and ask her about it and she didn't want to be asked or talk about it and the only ones that knew and understood were Lucas and Farkle. She walked into her school with Lucas and Farkle walking with her.

"Why is everyone looking at me," Riley whispered to them. Lucas looked up and saw kids in the hall staring at the three of them.

"There is nothing to see," Farkle said to them. The kids stopped their staring and headed to class.

"Well now we see what happens, when people chat online with others they don't know," Cory told the class. Riley looked at her dad with tears in her eyes then she put her hands on her face and wiped the tears away.

"This is just a joke she will be coming back tomorrow," one student said.

"No it isn't a joke some one really did take her she is gone with some one no one even knows," Riley said and with out warning she just let out a loud scream and ran out of the room. Farkle and Lucas raised their hands and Cory excused them both as they raced out to calm her down.

"Ask dad if he can call Uncle Shawn to see if I can go be with him for the rest of the day I tried but I just can't," Riley said still crying as Lucas and Farkle gave her a big hug. As if her dad had read her mind from the hall he came out and told Riley to get her things and wait at the office Angela was picking her up.

"Thanks dad," Riley said with a smile. Farkle went into the classroom to take over class and Lucas went and grabbed her things from the room. Cory walked her to the office with Lucas tagging along.

"Angela," Riley said when she saw her at the office waiting for her.

"How did you know to come get me," Riley said later as they drove back to the apartment.

"Your dad called as soon as you ran out of the room," Angela explained. Riley smiled she loved Angela as much as her mom.

Meanwhile, Maya was still trying to get out and figure out where and how she would get back to New York City. She went back to the door and turned the knob once again, this time it did open and she wandered out of the room and out to into the hall. She started to explore the home where Marvin had taking her, she found a narrow hall way and so she turned and walked down it at the end of it was a bay window just like the one back home she ran to it and the window the was locked and then she found where to open it. She opened it and looked out side and it looked familiar.

"I know where I am," Maya said as she studied the out doors. She was in Philadelphia where Riley's parents grew up.

"Now only to get to grandma and grandpa either one," She said to her self. She then ran back to the room where she was getting held and shut the door to silently plan her escape.


	10. First Attempt

Chapter 10: First Attempt

One night after careful planning she opened the door in the room and walked back down the hall and saw the bay window and tried climbed on the cushion and tried to open it again to leave. Then she noticed it was locked so she then tried to find a place to open the window. She found it and pushed it off and then open the doors and saw that it was a long way to jump down and didn't know if she should attempt she thought it would be worth a try but then she realized that the plan wouldn't work she would jump and could get seriously injured or worse killed and she didn't want to try that. She then went back to the room and thought about the plan she didn't want to try to do.

"So you're trying to escape from your father," Marvin asked her. She was startled and jumped and saw him standing in the doorway. She just shook her head and lied to him.

"I just needed to get some air," Maya said lying to him. He came over and sat next to her.

"Come on honey I thought you wanted to stay here forever," Marvin told her as he touched her once again. She once again she pushed the hand away off her hair again as before. He then took the hand and put it around her waist and that wasn't any better for her. She stood up and tried to leave the room and he stood up and grabbed her again and pushed her down. Maya screamed once again but she knew no one would hear her. She tried to get out of his hold but his grip was to tight for her. She then took her only other way she knew and opened her mouth and bit his wrist hard and he let go.

"Ouch that hurt," Marvin, said as he released hand from her neck and held his hand. She smiled at herself that worked now she would work on leaving. Marvin then left and a while later came back with his hand bandaged up.

"See what you did to my hand," He said to Maya. Maya apologized but not to sincerely since she meant to bite him. She couldn't get lose from his grip that was the only way she knew how.

That night she knew exactly how to escape by playing along with his silly little game. If he did maybe he would take her outside into the world, then she thought again maybe not.


	11. A New Lead

Chapter 11: A New Lead

Marvin one day came into where he was keeping Maya he sat down next to her with a rope in his hand.

"What are you going to do with the rope," Maya asked with wide eyes.

"This rope will be used on you if you ever try a stunt like that again," He told her. Maya gulped as she stared at that. She knew what stunt he was talking about but she only did it to free herself and for protection.

"I promise I won't," Maya said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. He then put the rope down next to him and pulled Maya on his lap.

"I want to tell you a secret Maya so listen carefully," Marvin said to her. Maya nodded as she listened to him.

"I love you honey and I wish I hadn't left you and your mom," Marvin said.

"I moved on I am perfectly happy now the way things are," Maya said as close to the truth as she could.

"Good," He said with a smile. Maya felt rather uncomfortable being on his lap she was too old for it for one thing.

One day as Maya was wondering the hallway she stumbled upon his laptop and she decided to go on it without his permission. She looked at all she saw on his laptop there was a lot of things that were things she shouldn't be seeing and so she quick turned it off and left it where she had found it. She then went quick and went back to the room she was only allowed in.

One day as Topanga was working on a case she got another phone call.

"It better not be anyone saying that Riley went home," Topanga said.

"Hello," She said to them.

"Hello is this Mrs. Matthews," She heard a voice say.

"Yes it is," She answered.

"This is Officer Collins I hear you have a thirteen year old girl missing," She answered.

"Why yes Maya Hart-Matthews," She said with excitement in her voice.

"Well, I have some what of a lead to the guy who took her and I know where he is living," She told her.

"Great give me the address," She said. When the officer gave her the address she recognized the city and state.

"My husband and I grew up there," She said to the officer.

"Do you still have family there," She heard the officer ask.

"Just my in-laws," She answered.

"Ah maybe you should call them and have them be on the look out," She advised her.

"Great I will," She answered. Topanga thanked her and then hung up her cell phone and then made three calls. She called Angela and Shawn, Cory and then finally called her in-laws.

That night Topanga told Riley and Cory and they were both happy to hear that.

"I just know she will try to get away and to our grandparents," Riley said with some excitement in her voice.

The door soon opened and Auggie walked into the house.

"I think someone for got about me," He announced angrily to his parents and sister.

"We are so sorry," Topanga said to his son as she got up to go give him a hug. Auggie smiled and went to his usual seat.

"Where is Maya," Auggie asked when he saw her seat next to Riley was empty.

Cory, Topanga and Riley all looked at each other.

"Staying with Shawn and Angela," Riley said quickly to hide the truth.

Auggie just shrugged and seemed to buy it.


	12. Freedom Starts

Chapter 12: Freedom Starts

Martin one day came into Maya's room where she was kept and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are we going," Maya asked as he pulled her out into the hall.

"I got business to tend to so I got to leave," He told her roughly.

"Okay thanks for letting me know," She said trying her hardest to get loose.

"So you are going to be with me," He said clutching her tighter. Maya groaned wondering where he was taking her next. She soon was in the car again with him but not with any ropes or tape on her. He started down the road out into the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we going," Maya asked him in a quiet voice. He looked up in the revere mirror at her and just gave her a look to keep still. He then pulled up to an abandon home out in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place," She asked him as he got out shut the car door and came around and let her out. She climbed out and walked over to the small shanty and walked inside. It was one small log like cabin with one door and a bathroom and a bedroom.

"This is my shanty I go to and I thought you would want to come along.

"It is really nice but there is only one bedroom and a bathroom," Maya said to him.

"This is where I do all my planning and things," He answered.

"Planning of what kind," Maya asked hoping not to hear what she thought she would hear.

He didn't tell her he just walked out side and around the back of the cabin. So while he was gone she decided to investigate the place. She walked into the bathroom and saw that it was nothing more than an out door biffy with out a place to wash hands. She then went to the bedroom and that is where there wasn't a bed but a desk and a chair she sat down on it. She touched the smooth chair and desk. She then opened the drawers and examined the papers. The paper had drawings and writings. Then she saw pictures of people she didn't know but snooped through them anyway. She looked at the back of them. She saw the biggest clues on all the pictures. They were pictures of females that he dragged here and were murdered after having a relationship with him online and off. She freaked out. Now she knew exactly why she was there.

When she heard him come back in she quickly put her findings back and came back out where he was.

"So what plans, " She asked her. He still said nothing and walked over to her with his hand in his pocket and pulled out a medicine bottle.

"What are you doing taking pills now," Maya asked him.

"No the truth is I am going to give them to you and then when you are asleep I am going to rape and murder you," He told her with an evil laugh.

"Was he joking or being serious," she thought to her self.

"What happens if I refuse," She asked him.

"Then I murder them and then do my process," He told her.

"I see, so you win either way," Maya asked. Marvin nodded and then put the pills away.

"I do this at night so no one knows," Marvin added. Maya nodded.

"I am going into town to get stuff you stay here," He told her. Maya promised. She then went and watched him leave.

"That will not happen to me," She said to her self. She walked to the only cupboard there and opened it to see a lighter.

She first walked outside and walked along the hill with the lighter and then found some wood and took it to the house to warm her self up. Once she did that she used the lighter and lit a small fire for her. She watched it get bigger and before long the house shanty was getting engulfed in flames. She though ran out of the house before it got to far. She started to run through the woods up to the road.

She reached the road and then started to walk along the shoulder of the road. She knew that Topanga had always taught her to not walk on the shoulder of the road but she was only going a little way.

She managed to get half way up the road when she noticed his car coming to her she quick ran to hide and watch. She saw him zip past her and she then to be safe she walked on the path in the woods to where there was a green patch where she sat and rested. When she noticed it was getting late she got up and walked towards town.


	13. Grandma and Grandpa

Chapter 13: Grandma and Grandpa

In New York Riley was at school with Lucas and Farkle when her dad came over to them all smiles.

"Riley, I just got a call from mom, and she said Grandma called her to say Maya got there late last night," He said.

"Really why didn't she call while we were home," Riley asked as she threw her arms around her dad.

"I don't know, all I know is she is safe and sound," He said beaming with delight. Riley knew in her heart Maya would find a way back.

Back in Philly Maya was awake but filthy and hungry and wobbly since she hadn't in awhile.

"I don't know how you lasted with out food or water," Amy said to her granddaughter as she brought her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I did eat some and drink some at the house just when he wouldn't be looking," Maya said before she took a good drink of the hot chocolate.

"Did you call," Maya then said after she drank. Amy nodded and Maya smiled.

"Mom, Dad Riley and Auggie are on their way," She said excitedly.

"No just your mom and Auggie," Amy said.

"Why," She asked not realizing it was a school day.

"Well Riley is at school and so is your dad," She said.

"Maya the shower is all yours," She heard Josh call to her. Maya smiled and gave her grandma the half empty cup. She ran upstairs to turn the hot water in the shower when Morgan came in.

"Well I see you're back and got away from the guy," Morgan said with a smile.

"Yeah an now I am going to take my shower in private and in my clothes so I can get two things cleaned at once," Maya responded.

"No you will not I will wash and dry them for you," Morgan said cheerfully.

"These are my only clothes," Maya pointed out. Morgan slipped out of the door and ran to her room and back. You can borrow this," Morgan said handing her a robe.

"Thank you, " Maya said as Morgan said as she took the robe.

"No problem," Morgan said with a smile and shut the door to give her privacy.

Later that day Topanga got there with Auggie.

"Maya," Auggie said to her running it to her when they walked into the front door. Maya bent down in her robe and scooped him up and gave him a giant hug and kiss.

"Where is Cory and Riley," Amy asked her daughter in law.

"They are at school, and couldn't get away," Topanga said.

"Your job needs you too," Alan pointed out.

"I run my own business now remember and Angela is taking over for a couple days," Topanga said.

"Oh well for me I am glad you came," Morgan said reaching over to hug her.

"Thanks," Topanga said hugging Morgan back.

"Well my clothes are in the laundry room getting cleaned," Maya said.

"That's okay we are only ninety minutes away," Topanga said.

"My phone is in my school bag at home," Maya added.

"Well your getting a new one and a new number because of what happened," Topanga, said. Maya shrugged then put Auggie down and gave her a big hug.


	14. Home Again

Chapter 14: Home Again

"I expect grounded as soon as I get home," Maya asked her. Topanga shook her head.

"Topanga your not going to ground her over what happened," Alan asked her.

"I know I should punish her for the online things but being kidnapped and that should be enough of a lesson to make her not want to do it again," Topanga said. Amy wasn't quite sure how to respond but she knew that her daughter in law was right. Maya smiled and knew she would never do it again and she did learn her lesson. Morgan came in soon with her dry warm clothes. Here are your clean clothes," Morgan said to Maya. She thanked her and then went back up to the bathroom and got back into her clean clothes and put the bathrobe back on Morgan's bed.

When Maya got back downstairs she saw Josh standing waiting for her.

"It is nice to see you back and all cleaned up," He said handing her a small package.

"Why Josh you didn't have to get me anything, but thanks," Maya said taking the package from him. Maya opened up the package and it had a small phone in it with a phone card.

"Riley told me you may need a new one after this so I got you a prepaid one until you can get a new one. The new number is written there too," Josh explained to her.

"Oh Josh, you're the greatest uncle," Maya said throwing her arms around her.

"You're welcome," Josh said hugging her back. Then she walked into the living room to show the rest of the family.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of him," Topanga said.

"Now we need to go back to the apartment," Topanga said. Maya was so excited to go. Auggie wanted to be with Josh more but he knew they needed to get back.

In New York Cory and Riley were playing cards when Maya burst into the door right to Maya over on the chair.

"Riley, I am back for good," Maya said cheerfully hugging her friend.

"I am so glad your home," Riley said putting her cards down to hug her back.

"I missed you too," Cory said to Maya.

"I did too," Maya said as Topanga and Auggie came in.

"Hi honey," Topanga said to her husband. Cory then stood up and walked over to her and picked his son up and gave his wife a kiss.

Riley then got up and went over to her mom and brother as well as Maya followed her.

That night Maya showed Riley her new prepaid phone.

"I was talking to Josh and I told him that mom was going to get you a new one and a new phone number he must of beat her to it," She said to her.

"Must have," Maya said.

"I know I learned my lesson and that I won't be doing it anymore," Maya added.

"Good," Riley said with a smile.

"Are they all talking about me at school," Maya then asked after she put her phone on the nightstand.

"Yes but Farkle and Lucas stood up for us," Riley said. Maya smiled.

School the next day was extremely hard for Maya but she got through it and no one even mentioned it again.


End file.
